Voight Enterprises
Voight Enterprises is a privately held company based out of Cape Town, South Africa. While originally it was solely a security/military firm, it has now branched out into areas of similar controversy such as the trade and exploitation of conflict diamonds and general war profiteering. Stagnating profits in recent times are forcing Voight Enterprises to consider expanding out of their comfort zone in Western and Southern Africa. History * Voight Enterprises was created some time in the early eighties by Raymond Voight and his fellow ex-servicemen from the Zimbabwe National Army. * The company established themselves in the South African private security industry. * Eventually contracted by various big name companies to protect their interests in areas of conflict in West Africa. The heads of Voight Enterprises saw room to expand in West Africa and got themselves involved in the diamond industry. * Legal troubles and the ill health of Raymond Voight put the company into a brief hiatus in the early noughties. With Voight's untimely death, the company was passed onto his somewhat incompetent son (Raymond Voight Jr.) and his much-needed advisers. * Business continued as per usual until more legal troubles again plagued the company in late 2014. Under the table deals and a few bullets to the head allowed business to resume as usual. * Raymond Voight Jr. suddenly died in October 2015, finally spelling the end for Voight Enterprises. Forces Leadership Despite being the name of the company, Raymond Voight's power is in reality rather limited. Everything behind the scenes is conducted by his ring of commanders while he provides a pretty face for the media. Very little is known about these commanders but accounts from ex-contractors do confirm that they effectively run the scene in Voight's name. Permanent Contractors Voight Enterprises' permanent contractors are the bread and butter of the company. They mostly hail from military or police backgrounds and so are already well-versed in the line of work. While most are not diehards or fanatics, the good wages and sketchy legal bindings are certainly enough to make them risk life and limb for Voight Enterprises. Temporary Contractors Temporary contractors are only used in dire circumstances or to reinforce the main body of troops. These lightly trained troops are largely made up of the local population and are given lesser equipment compared to their permanent counterparts. Equipment Uniform and gear All permanent contractors are issued the following uniform: * Navy blue fatigues with no identifying marks bar a South African patch * Black type IV bulletproof vest * Black steel helmet * Various webbing/bandoliers for equipment However, uniform is fairly lax and some contractors may simply not wear their issued helmet or body armour at their own risk. Depending on the task at hand, sometimes they might not even be wearing a uniform as not to attract attention. Weapons Recently, permanent contractors have been issued STANAG compatible rifles including but not limited to: * M4 * M16A2 * SA80 * AUG Any other weapons are supplied depending on the situation. However, some units have not yet had their weaponry fully replaced and even then some of them still use their own preferred equipment. = Category:Factions Category:V4 Factions Category:V5 Factions Category:Inactive Factions